Missing Futures: The Blind Brother--Yoru
by Tenka-Parker
Summary: This is a multi-crossover of : Mad Father, Witch's House, Ib, Misao, Corpse Party, Paranoiac, Mermaid Swamp, The Crooked Man and Five Nights at Freddy's. This is the final POV for the series, I hope you enjoy it


**Regrets & Revenge**

'Where the hell did she even go?" Haruka said with a snide tone. They were making fun of Howaido, the girl who had gone missing a few weeks ago. Howaido was a bit of a misfit and last Feiku heard of her was a poem she wrote for Ryu. It was really stupid but romantic, but that's how romance was in his opinion: Idiotic. Ryu, Haruka, Nami and Sen were the main few who had affected her. Sen was a very shy and sensitive guy whom Feiku thought was overly stupid because he was always afraid of his image among others. Ryu was almost the exact opposite, he was popular and headstrong but it was obvious he was selfish, even a blind kid like Yoru could see that. Haruka was even worse than both of them combined: Feiku thought, if he wasn't considered a cripple she would've been bullying him just like she bullied Howaido. Haruka was mean-spirited and picked on anyone weaker than her; he knew she did this to feel empowered and figured her a coward just like the other two males. Then there was Nami; Ryu's girlfriend. Yoru thought of her as a back-stabber, Howaido had a crush on Ryu, the poem from her was sent to him and Yoru got the feeling it was either Haruka or Nami that posted it up. That group was just a clique of ruthless people; they were the worst of this class. There were others that were decent considering Yoru hated just about everyone.

"Did you see Mr. Mune's new suit? Totally suave." A girl behind Yoru went off about their teacher like she always, her name was Pua. She was practically a fan-girl for him. She must've been talking to her best friend, or which he assumed was her best friend. He heard Ryu describe her as 'cute', so she must be decent looking. Yoru didn't really care for looks since her really couldn't see them.

"Mhmm…" her friend mumbled in reply, she didn't really seem to be paying attention at all today.

"Thinking about Ryu again…?" Pua teased her.

"Why would I be thinking about him?" she scoffed, "Stop looking at me like that, and wipe that grin off your face!" she added rapidly.

"Thinking about Howaido?" Yoru asked the embarrassed girl. The room went silent; nobody had been saying her name because someone gave out a rumor that Howaido would curse the school.

"Why would I…?" the girl started.

"We both know that you felt bad for her." Yoru said before she could finish. There was silence again; she didn't know how to reply.

"I had a dream that involved her…" she started up again. "She told me to find her…"

"Shut up!" Ryu said and ran over to her desk and slammed his fist down on it. "There's no such thing as the supernatural!" he said.

"H-Hey, she liked you. Do you think she might resent me for being you girlfriend…?" Nami asked, Ryu ran back to her and put his arms around her to comfort her.

"She can try! I'll protect you Nami~!" he said in his usual headstrong tone.

"And what if she tries to bring you down Ryu? Take you with her?!" Yoru shouted to disrupt the comfort.

"I can handle it!" Ryu said; Pua threw a pencil at him which apparently made him flinch.

"You jumped!" Pua said, and began to laugh; but the laughing stopped short. "Kira, are you okay…?" Pua was talking to her best friend again.

"Sh-She's screaming…" Kira was described as panicked by some of the other students around the room.

"There's no such things as the supernatural I tell ya!" Ryu started all over again but it made even worse when Yoru covered his ears, he heard Howaido screaming too, it hurt just to hear that.

"She is screaming! Is she here?!" Yoru began to panic as well.

"Snap out of it you freaks!" Haruka shouted at them. The room began shaking and the screaming got louder and then there was a huge repeat of words.

HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME

Mune, the teacher came running in with heavy steps, he was panting.

"Earthquake procedure! This is not a drill!" he said and tried to get the students under their desks but everyone went silent before the shaking silent. Yoru knew this had happened once before, whenever anything happened the girls wouldn't stop talking and the lousy guys would try to comfort them. Yoru could still feel the room shaking but something unexpected happened, the black blur he always saw vanished into a light brown room and a green chalkboard with about two dozen desks around him. He rubbed his eyes and looked about the room with his jaw dropped. He hadn't been able to see since the accident with Ryu. "That son of a bitch" he thought to himself, the ability to see amazed him. How he had missed and cherished it, how he was grateful to have it back.

"Ah! You're awake…" the girl had purple hair and wore a blue outfit of a mid-sleeve shirt, a vest and tie, then a skirt with a plaid design and leggings that were a shade dark than the skirt, she had dull blue-gray eyes. When had other begun to look so strange, she was pretty but in an odd way. She did not look like the other students, maybe they had changed the uniforms since he hadn't been able to see.

"I am… Where are the other students?" he asked with slight gratefulness. "Did they get in the accident?" he slightly hoped that the classroom fell into a pit and they all died, especially Ryu and Haruka at least. When he heard Kira and Pua talk they at least seemed decent but high school girls just the same. Howaido was the only different person at this bloody school the rest were just cliché. Even after an emergency and possible fatalities he still hated them.

"The other students are panicking. Kira and her brother are trying to avenge Howaido before she kills everyone. "This room isn't that safe, you should come with me to the library." She said.

"So people are dying…?" Yoru sat staring at the board with a blank expression and a slight smile coming across his face he burst out laughing. "Ha ha! That's what you get you mother fuckers!" he fell back over laughing, boy had he hated those few but his concern now turned for his sister. "How are the first years?"

"You should seriously come with me to the library." She repeated. Yoru stood up, now his head was buzzing with questions.

"Hey… How come I can see again?" Yoru asked her another question, but she just kept repeating that they needed to leave and go to the library. He growled a little and got up on both of his feet, his shoes looked more run down than he thought.

"Is he alright?! I told you to bring him to the library before the others can get him!" this girl was just about as strange as the other, her eyes were red and her hair was a snow white and had highlights of silver-blue. Yoru knew this girl, he looked at her and slowly walked over to her.

"How the Hell are you here right now…?" Yoru embraced her, this girl had died at a young age. She was his only friend, she had been murdered when she was seven, how was she standing here in front of him?

"What're you talking about?" she said in reply, "My name is Tenka, you must have me mistaken for someone else." She took his hands into hers and slowly moved his hands away from hers. Yoru stared at her, he knew her like the back of his hand, despite not seeing it awhile. He had loved her and was going to tell her until he found out one morning that she had died with her mother.

"I know your name you idiot! How the fuck did you come back to life?! You made me mourn and grieve. I had lost someone I loved and know you say you don't know me?!" Yoru began to shake her with his eyes slightly teary. Tenka pulled out a pair of sewing scissors and flicked his hand away with her wrist.

"Don't touch me! You should be thanking me for sending Murasaki to give you that potion!" Tenka looked tired, there was dried blood across her face and arms, the scissors had blood on them too. "And I never died in the first place!"

"Ten… Why're you covered in blood?" Yoru said inquiringly. He wiped her cheek; in response Tenka smacked his hand aside again.

"I lost someone in the last dimension." Tenka replied, now both of their eyes were teary. She was wearing a pretty pale green dress, not a very common color at this school. Everything was red or pink since the school was named "Red Crossed Roads Private School." "I lost two people actually…" she corrected herself.

"How many people have died since your trial…?" Yoru asked; Tenka gasped and opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it.

"Too… Too many." Murasaki said in place of Tenka. "Let's get back to the library. Sen and Nami are already dead, two more graves must be filled, let's not make it you two." Murasaki said once again. Tenka gripped Yoru wrist firmly and began dragging him to the library with Murasaki slowly following behind. Yoru was going to start shouting but when a skeleton busted out of the closet they had moved past and gave a hair-raising laugh.

"We have to get you somewhere safe, one traveler is dead because of the other, the other went mad." Tenka explained quickly. It seemed like only a moment before they were in the library and had him reading books to explain the situation and then Murasaki and Tenka explained that they were in the spirit world because Howaido wanted revenge on those who killed her or made her life on Earth miserable.

"Well I knew Nami was a bitch to Howaido but Sen was her friend for a long time. Why would she want him dead?" Yoru asked Murasaki since it seemed like she knew the situation better than Tenka did.

"Kira and her brother, Akira, are trying to find her body parts and appease her. Tenka is here to try and figure out the murderer and the last one who made her life miserable." Murasaki explained.

"Well if Haruka isn't dead yet then we're a step behind. She was the one who bullied her every day. She's the worst and most cruel from what I've heard." Yoru told them quickly.

"I should've borrowed Nenriki's chainsaw…" Tenka said as she pulled out the sewing scissors again. "I'll search for her and try and figure something out." Feiku knew Ten didn't have the guts to kill anyone.

"Make sure she dies. I would want her dead too." Yoru said as she began to exit the room. Feiku could tell there was something in her eyes that wasn't there before. Her eyes looked old, not even tired anymore. She saw something within her travels.

"Will you be my friend?" Murasaki asked as soon as she left; Murasaki seemed to be really desperate. "I haven't talked to anyone in years, and you're a human… The first one I've met today anyway."

"Um, Yes and no." Yoru said, "I'll consider you an acquaintance but I'd like to be your friend in a little while." She smiled and ruffled her hair to which she responded with a look like a confused child. She seemed nice, and different unlike others at this school. Now that he thought of it; she mentioned him being human. What did she mean by that?

"Alright, from now on consider us acquaintances!" she gave a bright smile and a look of a fangirl.

"Well what should I do?" Yoru asked; Murasaki wavered for a moment and thought of what he could do.

"You could try and find Ogre or Haruka or follow Tenka." She said, Yoru thought about following Ten or finding Haruka but that would be bothersome to Ten.

"Who's Ogre?" he asked inquiringly and sat on the floor. Murasaki kneeled and sat with him.

"He's the caretaker, he likes dealing with humans and taking care of them. He's very formal and likes interesting things." Murasaki said with the same bright smile.

"Interesting? How so?" she gave a very blunt description, but at least she gave some details.

"He likes seeing how humans act around each other." Murasaki said, she got up and pulled out a book. "Rumor says he was 'the red-eyed stranger'." She handed him the book which he opened to a random page.

The red-eyed stranger gave Jack the power to curse others. And Jack said…

Yoru shut the book, there was no way he was ever going to believe in curses and have his friend come back to life on the same day. He thought again, Howaido was the one cursing this school to kill the ones who made her miserable when she was alive or did she just hate the school in total?

"I'm going to go look for Tenka." Yoru said as he got to his feet; "I'll say if I run into…"

"Ogre." She finished his sentence for him. "He also goes by Onigawara." Murasaki added as he opened the door.

"Alright; I'll see you later, 'Kay?" he smiled, she was weird and he liked that.

"See you!" she gave a smile back as he shut the door quietly and then looked for the stairs. He looked around the hall and finally found them. He hated to say it but, he had to pee.

" It's on the bottom floor right…?" he wandered and finally found it, papers were scattered, the fountain was full of blood. He gave a great sigh and finally went into the boy's loo. The only thing he found was something that would've made him sick. There was a car coming through the wall with remains of Sen's body. And next to him was Nami's corpse, it looked like she had been mauled to death by a monster. He left soon after he had finished taking a whizz. Feiku stepped out to find another girl and what looked like her twin brother.

"Excuse me!" she said as she ran past him, she sounded like Kira. She stopped for a moment and figured out that he was the blind kid who could now see.

"Hey, you two must be Kira and Akira." Yoru said as he looked at the two red heads. Akira looked older but he knew they were an equal age.

"Yes, we are…" Kira started but her brother, Akira, interrupted.

"Kira, Pua, remember?" Akira shooed her off and then turned to Yoru, "Go to the Nurse's office." He instructed. Feiku nodded he now had something to do. The nurse's office was just around the corner so off he went. When he opened the door he found a frightened Pua with their teacher, Mune, with a meat cleaver.

"Mune?!" he tackled the teacher down. "Pua get out of here!" he shouted at her.

"She's been possessed! She's becoming a monster! Trust me, put her down before it's too late!" Mune shouted; Yoru froze. He'd never heard of anything like that.

"Pua. Get. Out." Yoru said after moments of silence. Mune took the blade and cut his arm open and pushed Feiku out of the way. Yoru grabbed the superior's arm and threw him back against the wall.

"Is this what you do to your students?! Make them bleed? Kill them off?!" Yoru slammed Mune up against the wall several times making the wall behind Mune crack. Mune pushed Yoru away and kicked him onto the floor. Pua sat on the bed still shaking in fear.

"She isn't my student anymore." Mune said as he wielded the blade tighter, "And neither are you." Mune lifted the blade and slammed it down onto Yoru, who had just barely moved out of the way.

"Pua! I told you to get the fuck out of here!" Yoru shouted in anger; what a stupid girl! Why the hell was she not running for her life?! Yoru kicked his knee to the side to throw him off his balance and them kicked his stomach to push him back to the wall. Feiku grabbed Pua's wrist and threw her off the bed and towards the door. "Find Kira and Akira and get as far away from here as possible!" Mune threw the cleaver at the door hitting Pua's wrist, it must've hit a tendon because now she couldn't move her hand. Yoru took the cleaver and threw it back at him, making him jump a bit and then rushing forward at them; Yoru pushed Pua against the wall, pressing himself against her as the teacher accidentally slammed himself through the doors. Mune had ended up throwing himself onto the ground, the impact had caused him to fall unconscious. A girl stood by the door covered in blood, she looked petrified. Kira and her brother were running up with bats in their hands they almost hit the girl covered in blood.

"I-It hurts…" Pua shivered as she held her hand. The bloodied girl took a look at the girls' injured hand, it was just about as covered in blood as she was. The girl rubbed her eyes to move away some of the blood. Her eyes were red, it had to be Tenka.

"Roll your wrist." She said.

"What? That'll just make it bleed more!" Pua said, the girl gave a stern look and Pua attempted to move her wrist, it could move a little. She could still use her hand.

"You almost hit a tendon. It'll hurt a little but it'll heal and work properly." Tenka said and then turned to the teacher lying on the floor. She stared at him at what seemed like minutes, Yoru couldn't believe what happened next.

"You…" her eyes were tearing up again. She looked like she was ready to cry; she kicked him with all the force she had. "Sick…" she kicked him again, "Disgusting…" she put her foot on top of his head. "Bastard!" she stomped on his head thrice until Yoru managed to pull her away.

"What is wrong with you?!" Yoru grabbed her wrist, Tenka pulled out the sewing scissors. Yoru knocked them out of her hands. Tenka fell to her knees.

"Wrong…?" she didn't look at any of them. "There's nothing wrong!" she took Yoru's wrist pulled him down so they were eye-to-eye. "Look around you! And tell me nothing is wrong!" Tenka whispered, her voice sounded angry but it was easy to see she was dying inside but she realized something in an instant. "Get out of here. Go to the Library take the sick fuck with you for all I care, but make sure he fills up the final grave." Tenka instructed and removed her grip from Yoru's wrists. There was an echo of footsteps and then a chilling echo.

"Ten… Kaaa…" a female's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"I said 'get out of here'…" Tenka repeated herself. Pua nodded, Yoru instructed Pua to go to the Library. Yoru was going to leave but Akira and Kira wielded their bats as if they were ready to fight. Yoru tugged on Akira's sleeve.

"She said to leave." Yoru told them what they already knew.

"I'm doing this for Howaido, I'd rather have the insane person die than the one who has helped us many times." Akira glared at him with determination.

"Being a traveler means being alone. Leave us." Yoru persisted; he thought again, he being alone is what got her killed when she was seven. He wasn't going to have her leave him again.

"You've already made more friends… He he, I guess that's what happens. You're such a tramp Ten." The voice cooed as a German girl with violet hair walked up to them. She only looked at Ten, hardly even noticing the others. "Looks like you found a two new boyfriends. Kinky." Ilarzia teased.

"Leave them out of this." Tenka said without hesitance. "You already took Gosai down with you, leave us be." Ilarzia took another step towards Tenka. Tenka stepped back, putting her hand against Yoru's chest as a way to tell him to run.

"Still running? Y'know, you shouldn't run from this. Running is what got Gosai killed…" the voice gave a playful tone, it was cruel. Yoru knew all about Gosai; Gosai was the one Tenka had a crush on. He loved playing pranks on her and when she got killed it was entirely his fault. She stayed out too long looking for him when they were playing Hide & Seek.

"That kid deserved it." Yoru thought as soon as he heard that he was deceased.

"I know." Ilarzia said, she smirked looking right at him. Yoru's jaw dropped, how had she heard him? Tenka looked confused. "I'm not letting anyone get close to my beloved Ten-Chan~" Ilarzia started again.

"You will call me 'Tenka'." Ten growled at her. She looked pissed.

"Aww… Still talking tough, huh?~" Ilarzia gave another cruel chuckle, "I'll kill the other two before I get to your boyfriend." Ilarzia pulled out a pipe from her waistband.

"No!" Yoru acted on instinct and threw the meat cleaver Mune had in his hands, the throw had knocked the pipe out of her hands and a chip of the blade hit her wrist. Yoru wrapped his hand around her arm and ran with the pair of twins. Kira and Akira were running in front and they ran up the stairs and into the Library, Tenka looked behind her. She had a sad look in her eyes. What had happened between Ilarzia, Gosai and Tenka? It was clear that Gosai was killed by Ilarzia but Tenka claimed that "Gosai went down with her". Did they both actually go crazy…?

"How did you get covered in blood?" Akira asked Tenka; Tenka looked at the floor with a pained look.

"Let's just say Haruka won't be seen alive again." Tenka sighed.

"You killed her?!" Yoru said, he never expected for Tenka to kill anyone. Seriously injure someone, yes. Kill someone, never.

"No, I didn't kill her! I just didn't save her from Alfred…" Ten mumbled.

"Alfred?" Kira asked, she didn't move her eyes away from Mune's limp body.

"A man encountered in the first dimension I traveled." Tenka pulled out a piece of paper. "Read it, this is what he does."

Humans are beautiful. But that beauty soon fades.

That is the law of this world.

But I have overturned it.

After years of research, I have found "eternal beauty".

A body that will never fade even in death.

A body as fresh as when the day they were still alive.

They have eternal beauty within their grasp.

They stared at the piece of paper and Murasaki looked glum.

"So the rumors are true." She mumbled.

"What?" They all turned to look at her but she did not repeat herself.

"Nothing! Um..." she didn't know what excuse to make. "I just realized I forgot to call my father." She mumbled.

"You see him often?" Kira asked her, "You live in the dorms, huh?" Kira smiled.

"Yeah… Yes." Murasaki said; Tenka stared at her. She knew she was lying but it didn't matter. Tenka would inquire her about it later, Murasaki had the same face as Nenriki, her hair was just different.

"Nenriki was a beautiful girl." Tenka said out of nowhere. It made Murasaki jump; they both knew about each other.

"She was." Murasaki agreed. Yoru, Kira, Akira and Pua all stood dumbfounded. That was the only way they could tell each other they knew what happened. "I'll go get you some water." Murasaki offered and then got up.

"Ah, thank you." The girl who was usually described as a ghost was covered in blood; Now she looks like a monster. After a couple of minutes Murasaki came back reporting there was no water anywhere to be found. Kira got up and said that she had an idea where some water was.

"There's a well outside the front door of the school, I don't know anything about it though." Kira told them. Yoru and Tenka looked at each other and nodded.

"Can you show the way?" Feiku asked her. She gave a thought of hesitance but it quickly vanished. They took their time walking because they knew that Ilarzia was around the school somewhere. They got to the front just fine and the outside world looked entirely strange. They walked through several gates until they found the well she was talking about. There was a shrine up ahead and four graves, three of which were glowing.

"What're those?" Tenka asked as she walked up to the well but kept her eyes on the graves.

"Those are the four sacrifices have to be made. Sen, Nami and Haruka are there so far." Kira explained as she leaned over the well and climbed down, Tenka then Feiku down into the wall. It was cool and damp; Kira pulled out her baseball bat and struck down the first boulder, there was a narrow path which the boulders were blocking. Tenka looked at the map and saw a grid that showed there was a hollow spot by the second boulder. When Kira knocked down the second boulder there was one more boulder. Feiku began walking down when Tenka realized why it was written.

"One person only!" Tenka shouted Yoru began running back as Kira knocked down the final boulder as a stone head came flying at her! Kira ran back. Yoru got out and Tenka ran back in and pushed Kira into one of the hollow spots and then used that force to push herself into the other hollow spot; Tenka panted badly and then left the spot. "You're good." Kira glared at her.

"That scared the shit out of me!" Kira shouted with annoyance.

"Be glad you're even alive at this point." Tenka glared, how the Hell was she this stupid about life-or-death situations? Yoru ran back to them.

"You two okay?" Yoru asked with a little concern. They both nodded and ventured further but now there was just an area of shallow water. Tenka touched the water, it was fine. Tenka ran to the water and tried to get as much blood off of her as possible. The red stained hair now went back to its colorless shade. Yoru and Kira slowly progressed, the three of them were now soaked with the water. They looked forward, there was a dark doorway. Kira rushed to it and ran through, she stood paralyzed as she went through the entrance. Yoru walked through and wondered what was wrong. There was a wooden box, a bit smaller than a crate. Tenka walked through and the three of them gathered around the box. It couldn't have been… The box held a head. The girl had black hair and her eyes were missing. The head looked like it could've been still alive if it weren't for the bugs squirming in and out of her skull. It almost made Tenka sick. Kira was shocked; Kira knew she had died but in such a way as this. Who could've done such a horrible to a person. Howaido's eyeless skull was in the box inside the well.

"S-Somebody really wanted her dead." Kira stuttered, "She never did anything to anyone… Why would…" Kira was shocked, Yoru was speechless. Tenka gave an ill look.

"Rejection." Tenka said quietly. She acquired their attention. "She rejected someone. They didn't like it." Tenka said.

"Who did she reject?" Kira grabbed her shirt tightly, "I'll beat it out of you if I have to!"

"One moment you're fighting for me the next you're fighting me. I can't tell you."

"Why?!" Kira shouted at her.

"Because she told me not to tell anyone!" Tenka shouted right back.

The place fell into complete silence… Tenka couldn't tell who the murderer was…?


End file.
